Awkward Beginnings
by CountessJJ
Summary: This is a story about when Josh met Gwen. The morning after the full moon Josh and Gwen meet, unfortunately at the time Josh isn't wearing any pants…  stupid summary but PLZ READ, you might even like it.


_**Awkward Beginnings – Original Document**_

**A\N: Hey guys, this is… a love story, with an Awkward beginning ;)**

_**Chapter 1 – **__The crazy girl and the naked man._

Josh awoke to the sound of a woman's screams echoing through the forest. He assumed that the sight of his naked blood smeared body had startled her, because of course who expects to find a dirty naked guy in the forest. Though his eyes were still closed he could feel her hesitation, she hovered over him for a moment before plucking up the courage to probe the possible dead or crazy man. "Are you ok sir?" 'Sir' Josh thought of how ridiculous it was that she would call a clear deranged man 'sir'. His eyes flung open and she jumped back, as she came into focus he saw how beautiful the young woman actually was. He cleared his throat and choked out. "I'm.. f-fine." She laughed playfully and replied sarcastically. "Yer you look fine." Josh looked around, hoping to see Aiden. Hoping that someone could get him out of this mess with no explanation needed. "I've got to go…" "How are you going to do that with no clothes on." The girl replied still cheerily, she was surprisingly glib for someone in possible danger.

Josh sat up and covered himself, brushing back his hair as he said. "I-I manage… I'll find some…" "Well you don't have to do that, I have some you can wear." She said with a smile then rummaging through her backpack. "You go hiking with men's clothes in your bag?" Josh asked now smiling softly. "Well besides the fact that you naked so who are you to be questioning me. I was going to drop off a few shirts and some jeans to my boyf… ex-boyfriend on my way home. That's why I'm carrying around men's clothes. Now you explain to me why you're naked." She replied, finally finding the jeans and t-shirts. Throwing it to Josh then turning her back, he stood up and put the clothes on. "Arr, is complicated." He said, straightening out the clothes and attempting to wipe off the dry dirt from his face. She turned around and smiled once again. "Fine don't tell me now, but mark my words I'll find out." She said with a wink and a giggle.

"So, resent break-up." Josh asked singingly as they walked down the dirt road. "What?" She asked, surprised that he had spoken at all because he'd been silent for the last fifteen minute. "Your boyfriend, was the break-up recent?" He repeated then finally spotting Aiden's car in the far-away distance. "Well, yes. And I have no idea why we broke-up…" She said then trailing off because she realised she was baring her soul to a random weirdo. "Hey, why am I telling you this, random not so naked guy." She asked still smiling. "People can open up to me easily." Josh stated then glancing up the road and spotting Aiden in his car, with a large smile planted on his face. "And, my name is Josh. Not random naked guy." Josh added, finally introducing himself. "Umm, nice to meet you Josh. Well as nice as it is to meet a guy in the woods. I'm Gwen." She said, stoping and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Gwen." He replied, shaking her hand before they continued walking. "You left off the naked part that time." Gwen giggled at his comment, before replying. "I know."

They finally reached the main road Josh turned to Aiden's car and then back to Gwen. "Well this is my ride." Gwen continued smiling. "So you have someone who picks you up after your 'naked hikes'." She replied with a laugh. Josh couldn't believe it but he was developing a crush on this cute stranger. "Technically yes." He replied hesitantly, now nervous around her. She comforted him with a laugh, before replying. "Why is it that I found you naked on the middle of the woods, but I'm not scared or threatened by you?" She asked as she swung in her spot. "I have no clue, you should be _very very afraid_." He replied with another laugh. "I'll see you around Josh." She said hopeful, he smiled cutely and blushed. "Yer, see you around."

Josh and Gwen parted ways and Josh walked somberly toward Aiden's car. When he got in the car Aiden cooed "Aww, Josh made a friend." He scowled at his smug friend. "Shut up Aiden. I'm l-lucky that she found me charming instead of insane, she could have called the police or the loony bin." "She found you charming?" Aiden replied with a giggle and Josh continued scowling. "Well she must of found me somewhat charming because she didn't freak out." He replied with a sigh of relief, he just wanted to go home. "She found a naked man in the woods and she didn't freak out." Aiden said now wondering how strange Josh's new friend was. "Well initially she screamed but after that she was really nice, she gave me clothes." Josh said with a slight smile as he thought of her. Aiden became more baffled. "Why did she have men's clothes…" Josh ran his fingers through his hair. "Look can we talk about this later, I've got to get home and shower, than sleep for like four hours." He said then leaning back into his chair. Aiden unwilling nodded and before he turned the key her added. "Alright, let's go prince charming."

When Josh walked in the door he met an awaiting Sally. "Hey Josh, how was your night?" She said with smile. He just brushed right past her and towards the stairs replying as he did. "It was the usual, I've got to shower." The bathroom door slammed and Sally turned to Aiden, now frowning. "What's up with grumpy the werewolf?" Aiden smiled slighting, leaning against the wall as he said. "I was taking the micky out of him." "And why were you doing that?" Sally huffed with a dead stare. Aiden's smile widened he said with glee. "Because our little werewolf met a girl." Sally was now smiling again as she asked. "When did he get a chance to meet a girl?" Aiden shrugged, sitting down by the window. "Well she found him naked and dirt cover in the wood, and because of his charming wiles she gave him some clothes she had with her for some reason." Sally was surprised and weirded out at the same time. "Woah, umm ok." "I know right, leave it to Josh to find a girl that doesn't call the police when she finds a naked man in the woods." Aiden replied, then wondering to himself who this girl was and if Josh would ever see her again.

**A/N: Ok, so what did you guys think? I am planning to continue and I've already start chapter 2. For those who are reading Timeless Affections and Puppy Love OR Worth Saving, I am continuing them I just haven't finished new chapters yet (I have finished the new chapter of TAAPL). Also (hopefully) I will be posting two new stories. One a Sally/OC one and the other a Secret Circle fanfic {Is up now :) }. I hope you enjoyed this and please **_**review**_**, I would LOVE some feedback because I worked hard on this. **

_**Ok thanks, favourite, review and subscribe for more of this or any other of my stories. JJ _**_


End file.
